Like Me
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Mal wishes for the power to get off the Isle. The Auradon Royalty Council wants to see if anyone on the Isle can be trusted to come to Auradon and if there is anyway they can use and ancient power to help someone on the Isle become good. Mal gets the Gamer power. How will this go?
1. Chapter 1

Mal daughter of Maleficent sat in her room on the Isle of the Lost and stared out across the ocean to Auradon.

"Stupid stuck up snobs." Mal growled wrapping her moth eaten comforter around her tighter. Protection against the ever present cold and gloom. She sighed. "I wish I could be strong. Strong enough to get off this Island."

Mal hadn't meant to but she found herself falling asleep in her window but she did and she didn't see her mother standing in her doorway with Diablo on her shoulder and her staff in her hand.

* * *

Maleficent thought to herself as she walked away from her daughter's room. She'd heard what the girl had said. She was in complete agreement. She wanted off this Island but she knew that it was impossible unless they could break the barrier and how could they do that if they had no magic? Still her mind shifted to her daughter. She wished it wouldn't. She despised the girl for being too much like her worthless human father. She sighed to herself there was nothing any of them could do. She entered her bedroom and got ready for bed after putting Diablo on his perch.

* * *

Mal woke with a purple screen floating in front of her. She was shocked. What the hell was this?

**You wished for Power and now you have it. This Power is Gamer!**

**Gamer is a gift from Auradon's Council of Royalty. They wish to help you. **

"I doubt that." Mal scoffed. Then sighed, "But thanks if you can hear me. What can I do with this anyway?"

* * *

**Auradon's Council of Royalty **

"Well, that is a good question." Beast said, with a hum. "How shall we start this off?"

No one seemed to have an answer.

"Lets make her do something good." someone said.

"No, we'll ease her into that..." Prince Charming said.

"Oh, I have an idea." Snow White said, a screen appeared in front of her. "Quest: Isle Improvement. Improve one place on the Isle. Reward: 50 exp. Construction Screen. "

Everyone looked at her in shock as she sent the quest.

"Very good." Belle praised, not looking up from her book as they all watched the big flat screen tv that took up an entire wall. "Very well done, Snow."

* * *

**Quest**

**Isle Improvement**

**Improve one place on the Isle**

**Reward: 50 exp**

**Construction screen **

Mal frowned but a screen popped up showing the Isle. She rolled her eyes.

"You guys are morons if you think I'm not going to be selfish on this." She muttered pressing the Bargen Castle. "First thing is first the roof. It leaks too much." she pressed the roof.

**Materials have been provided for your first construction. **

"Gee thanks." Mal muttered, sarcastically. "So I'm going to need to get some materials in the future? That's going to hard."

**1:00:00 **

Mal got up took a shower and dressed. By this time her screen was back showing her her Inventory screen, Skill page, equip page and Stat page.

**Mal**

**Age: 15**

**Title: N/A**

**Race: Dark Fairy/Dragon/Human**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**LUK: 5 **

"Fuck all of you." Mal hissed, grabbing her backpack. "How dare you!"

She left her room passing by her mother's room to hear she was still sound asleep. She then headed out to the Slop Shop. She quickly stole her coffee.

**Stealing-1**

"There you are." Jay said, running up with Carlos, and Evie. "It's Saturday. We promised Harriet that we would be on her side for the Pirate Battle in Pirate's Cove today remember?"

"Yeah, lets go." Mal smirked. "I could use some exercise."

* * *

**Auradon **

"A Pirate's battle?" Erik wondered. "I wonder who the players are in this?"

"Does it matter?" Aerial asked, smiling at her husband.

"I guess not but we don't do things like that around here and I'm curious." Erik shrugged.

That got a few chuckles.

"Oh, look." Tiana frowned. "Is this really the Isle?" she bit her lip. "It's horrible look at it."

The other Royals were disgusted as well.

* * *

Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos arrived in Pirate's Cove and everyone watched them as they made their way to the two ships that would be fighting today.

"You made it!" Harriet Hook called, "Lower the gang plank!"

The gang plank lowered and they walked up on to the ship.

"Raise the gang plank!" Harriet bellowed. "Give Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos swords!"

Sammy, Squeaky, and Squirmy Smee came running. Squirmy being the youngest had the swords while Sammy and Squeaky raised the gang plank.

Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos took the swords and sheaths tieing them on.

**Quest**

**Win**

**Reward: **

**50 exp**

**50 gold **

That was a given.

Captain Hook came up on the dock with a bullhorn and addressed everyone who was gathered at Pirate's cove.

"Today's battle will be between Harriet Hook's Pirate Crew and Uma's Pirate Crew. " he announced. "There is no maiming you can draw blood but no life threatening wounds, if you hit the water you're out and must swim to shore. The first ship to sink loses. If the Captian hits the water that team loses. That said, let the battle begin!"

The ships were moved out in to the water but not far from the dock. Planks were placed connecting the ships.

"Evie, Carlos." Mal said, "Take Squirmy and make sure those cannons keep firing."

Evie and Carlos grabbed the kid and ran off.

"Shall we meet them head on?" Mal asked Harriet and Jay.

Jay smirked.

The three and Sammy walked up on the plank.

"We hold them here." Harriet ordered. "Lets go."

Mal expertly slashed the first person crossing then moved away and kicked him into the water.

"FIRST DOWN!" Mal called.

**Sword Mastery-1 **

Mal was annoyed but was soon too busy to care. She showed that damn skill how good she was and that she knew exactly how to fight and use swordplay.

* * *

**Auradon **

"Oh, I think I like her." Mulan said, with a small smile. "Look at that form she obviously knows what she's doing."

"Yes, " Shang agreed. He'd given her this quest. "This is interesting. I've never seen so many girls fighting before."

He got nods.

Erik was really getting into the battle as were all the men in the room.

* * *

Mal was sweating. She lost her footing as one of the cannons went off. Her eyes got big as she almost fell. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her arm pulling her to safety. It was Jay of course. She nodded her thanks and quickly disposed of someone charging at them. They were right back into the fight.

No one had missed Jay saving Mal but it wasn't unusual in these kinds of fights in fact members of both crews were trying to help their own. If it meant them going over as well they would let go and let the other drop and that was excepted here. So no one would comment on it.

Mal jumped so a sword went under her feet the cannon fired again and her feet touched down. She parried and they were soon fighting out. She drove him back to his ship. It was clear that he was overwhelmed.

"SHARKS!" Someone in the water bellowed. "NO MORE BLOOD!"

Mal missed cutting the guy on purpose and sent him over the edge. She smirked as Uma engaged her. They were soon going all out against each other. They were soon on Uma's ship not paying attention to anything around them. So it came as a shock when Mal heard Jay screaming for her. She looked and cursed the ship was close to the water. She ran and grabbed the rope he'd sent her. She swung up on to Harriet's ship. Jay sighed in relief.

Uma landed in front of her but was cursing. She engaged Mal again.

"You're ship's going down give up!" Mal yelled to Uma.

"No way!" Uma yelled back. "I'll take you down!"

They fought and Mal backed Uma out onto the plank.

"It's over Uma." Mal said, she gave a hard slash. Uma parried but Mal overpowered her and sent her into the water just as the mast went into the water.

"Winner Harriet Hook's Pirate Crew!" Hook's voice rang out.

Mal carefully backed off the plank. She couldn't swim and didn't want anyone to notice.

"The battle lasted four and a half hours a new record so Sammy says." Evie reported. "er...sorry we almost caused you to fall in."

She pointed. Carlos was getting yelled at by Harriet who was lowering netting for her crew to climb back on to the ship.

"Carlos tried a chemistry mixture to boost the gunpowder." Evie explained, "Worked like a charm but Harriet's tearing into him because you almost fell."

"If Jay hadn't been by my side I would have." Mal sighed, she was holding her left arm. "We should probably save him."

"I don't think so." Jay scoffed, "Let him handle it. He caused a good number of the crew to go down when he fired the first shot."

"HARRY, GET OFF MY SHIP!" Harriet bellowed at her younger brother. "YOU'RE UMA'S PIRATE!"

"Come on, sis the sharks are swarming down there!" Harry Hook cried, falling on to the ship. "They're hungry today."

"Then go feed one your hand!" Harriet bellowed.

Harry looked thoughtful for a second.

In this time Carlos had fled to Mal, Evie and Jay not wanting to get yelled at anymore.

Harriet's ship wasn't without damage and they barely made it back to the dock in one piece. They all got off the ship and watched Uma's crew swimming as fast as they could to get away from the sharks. Mal held her sword out to Jay who took it. She walked to the end of the dock and held her right hand out to Uma who glared at her but took it. Mal pulled her out of the water. Then held her left upper arm again.

"Good fight, Uma I look forward to next time." Mal said, smugly. She turned and walked away. "Oh, and don't forget you said, if we won today you'd treat Harriet, Jay, Carlos, Evie and Me to Clams."

Uma sweatdropped she had forgotten about her side deal with Mal. She'd made it when she'd heard that Harriet had recruited the four to fight today.

* * *

**Auradon **

Laughter could be hear outside of the room.

"and here I thought she was actually doing a good dead." Fairy Godmother sighed.

"Well, she didn't push the girl back in." Aerial replied.

"I'm more surprised that the boy saved her." Charming replied. "Jay son of Jafar was it? Love interest maybe?"

"I doubt they have such relationships." Phillip replied, as they watched Evie wrap Mal's arm as they headed back to the main part of the Isle.

"Oh, Ursula owns a food stall?" Aerial said, "I did wonder what she was doing these days."

* * *

Jay, Mal, Harriet, Carlos, and Evie ate until their stomachs couldn't hold anymore much to Uma's dismay.

Ursula reminded it that it was her own fault for making the bet which just pissed Uma off even more of course.

Mal stretched as she left the small one table sitting area of Ursula's Fish and Chips. She'd stashed her sword in her Inventory secretly when they'd arrived. Harry was suddenly at her side.

"I'll buy you dinner." He grunted as Mal's knee made contact with his stomach. She moved to the side and he crumpled to the floor. "Ah, come on..."

"Not in a million years, Harry." Mal deadpanned.

Harriet was laughing loudly at her brother's failure. Mal always said now.

**Hand to Hand-1 **

Mal looked as Jay, Carlos and Evie joined her and they walked off. When they were out of sight Mal tossed a small coin purse up and down in her hand.

**Pick Pocketing-1 **

"He's such an easy mark." Jay scoffed.

"Oh, and what did you get from today's battle?" Mal wondered.

"I was too busy." Jay said, blushing. "It's been awhile since you and I did that and I'm outta shape."

"I can't believe you guys do that for fun." Evie said, "Carlos and I were forced to stay below deck but from what we were able to see from the cannon holes it was brutal."

"We're well compensated." Jay replied, "Uma always feeds us after. She always makes the same bet with Mal and hasn't won yet. "

"But this is the first time I took her down myself." Mal reported. "Normally, she goes down with the ship but not willingly. Last time she went down trying to rescue Harry at the last second. We fired a cannon to take out the rest of the ship just as she got him to safety. "

"Yeah, that face plant into the water was hilarious." Jay laughed. "and Harry almost lost his hook in the water."

"Do the sharks always show up?" Carlos decided to ask.

"No." Mal said, "That was my fault. Normally, we don't send the bleeders off the ships so far from the dock the fact that I drew first blood and Jay and I continued to draw blood made them swarm."

Mal noticed she could see names and information above other peoples heads. She hadn't noticed during the battle because she'd been too busy. She stared around as they walked aimlessly.

**Skill Created!**

**Observe-1 **

**You can get information on people and objects. The higher the level the more information you can get. **

Mal almost smirked this could come in handy. She wondered if she should tell Evie, Carlos and Jay about her Gamer Power but decided not to. Not yet after all no one could trust anyone on the Isle. She blinked when she noticed something else above Jay's head. All their heads in fact.

**Friendship: 60 **

**Love: 10**

**Lust: 0 **

She quickly looked away. Jay thought her his friend. A good friend by the looks of it. What the hell was that Love level?! She wanted to demand he tell her. There was no way that he actually loved her. No way. This power just got so damn annoying. She discreetly tried Evie.

**Friendship: 3**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

Okay, so Evie didn't seem to in to being friends. Though, Mal had to wonder why she'd come today then. She looked at Carlos

**Friendship: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Carlos is too scared of everyone and everything to properly consider any of the above . Unlock a Relationship system with him to unlock. **

Relationship system? She was annoyed when a screen popped up in front of her. She looked it over. Apparently, there was a Reputation and Relationship system. Carlos was locked into being terrified of her. She deserved that she guessed. She looked at what Relationship she could unlock with him there was only one. Minion. She wouldn't mind that. They'd reached the far side of the Isle. She thought of choosing Minion and it worked.

**Are you sure you want Carlos as your Minion he is rather High Maintenance. **

Mal didn't know what that meant but thought 'yes' hard.

**Carlos son of Cruella is now your minion. **

**You can give him one task at a time. **

She brought up her Reputation/Relationship lists for Evie. Again the only one unlocked was Minion. She could get behind that for now so she thought yes.

**Evie daughter of Evil Queen is now your Minion. **

Mal was a little hesitant to even look at the lists for Jay. She decided to do it later. She wasn't scared of what she'd read really she wasn't!


	2. Chapter 2

Mal was a little hesitant to even look at the lists for Jay. She decided to do it later. She wasn't scared of what she'd read really she wasn't!

* * *

All of Auradon was watching Mal's life on the Isle. A lot of people were shocked about how the villains lived.

* * *

Mal got home exhausted and cursing herself for not doing much stealing. She'd just been to distracted. She searched the house for food but found none so she just went to her room and sat in the window and began drawing her sketchbook.

**Art-1 **

"Screw you fucking people."

"Trouble, Mal?" Maleficent wondered from the door.

"Oh, mother." Mal said, not looking up. "Just remembering something I heard while down at the cove. Some of the crews were complaining about you hoarding all the best goods that are shipped here for yourself and they don't get any. "

"Really?" Maleficent purred. "I'll see to that right away. What were you doing down in the Cove?"

"Pirate Battle. Jay and I were enlisted to help Harriet. She gave us some good swords and when Uma lost we got treated to free clams at Ursula's on Uma. " Mal explained. "I took Uma down myself this time. " she glanced at Maleficent. " I bloodied so many pirates today that the sharks swarmed." Maleficent gave her daughter an evil smile. "and I got first out."

"That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent praised.

She then left.

That was as close to praise as she was going to get and Mal knew it. She rubbed her upper left arm. Damn Uma. It still hurt but it was her own fault for letting her guard down when she'd noticed that the ship was going down.

Mal worked for awhile then checked to see how her skills were.

**Sword Mastery- 5 **

"Fuck you." Mal muttered.

She finally, checked her Relationship with Jay. She was relieved to see any romantic relationships were blacked out as was Minion in fact the only thing she could do right now was make him her Friend. She silently chose that. Not trusting her hand to not shake she used her mind to choose the option.

**Jay son of Jafar is now your friend. **

* * *

The next day Mal decided she, Jay and Minions would put on a show.

_They say I'm trouble_  
_They say I'm bad_  
_They say I'm evil_  
_And that makes me glad_

Mal sang as she danced around.

Jay sang appeared at her side.

_A dirty no-good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home_

Evie arrived at Mal's other side dancing around.

_So I've got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me  
I never got no_ love

Carlos joined them. Shocking people with how well he could sing.

_They think I'm callous  
A low-life hood  
I feel so useless  
_Misunderstood

Mal and Evie leaned into each other as they danced.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
_Who's the baddest of them all_  
_Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

All four began singing and dancing around the Isle now.

_I'm rotten to the core, core_  
_Rotten to the core_  
_I'm rotten to the core, core_  
_Who could ask for more_  
_I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_  
_I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_  
_I'm rotten to the core_

Mal took another solo while grabbing things and secretly putting them in her inventory.

_Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that  
I'm just unique_

Jay sang the next verse while doing the same as Mal.

_What, me a traitor_  
_Ain't got your back_  
_Are we not friends_  
_What's up with that_

Evie took the next verse while teasing several guys who drooled over her.

_So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart  
I made you hurt_

Carlos took the next verse.

_The past is past_  
_Forgive, forget_  
_The truth is_  
_You ain't seen nothing yet_

Evie and Mal came together in the middle of town.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

Carlos and Jay joined them and all four of them along with many other VK's began dancing and singing.

_I'm rotten to the core, core_  
_Rotten to the core_  
_I'm rotten to the core, core_  
_Who could ask for more_  
_I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_  
_I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_  
_I'm rotten to the core_

They continued to sing and dance for awhile.

* * *

**Auradon **

The room was shocked.

"Well, if we do allow those four to come here like Ben wants we should really put them in the Show Choir." Belle said, with a smile. While she ate breakfast. "They are rather good."

Ben had entered the room for breakfast with them and was entranced by the purple haired beauty singing about being Rotten to the Core. He had to admit she was a good singer and an even better dancer. Was this girl the one they'd given Gamer to? Only one way to find out.

"Who is she?" He asked. They all noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off of Mal.

"That is Mal Daughter of Maleficent." Beast explained. "The one we gave Gamer to, son."

So that was Mal. Wow, she was amazing. He would come here everyday and watch her. Help her earn her way to Auradon so he could meet her. He had to meet her. He had to.

* * *

Evie was breathless and laughing as she walked with Mal, Jay and Carlos. Her face was flushed.

"That was so fun." She said, "How did you organize that?"

"Huh?" Mal looked at her. "Oh, I didn't. I just organized you three and the others fell in. Music is good for the soul or so I heard one of the adults say. Not sure which adult though. I just felt like singing today."

"That song was great." Jay said, "I enjoyed it. Did you write it?"

"It didn't take that long." Mal replied.

**Lying-1 **

_"FUCK YOU!" _Mal screamed in her head.

It had taken two hours to write last night before bed. She stretched her arms over her head and her back cracked she hid the hiss of pain she got from her left arm. Dammit Uma! A boy approached.

"Ah, Mal just whom I was looking for." He came over with a smirk. "Invitations to my party tonight." He handed her one getting awfully close. "It's only open to very exclusive people. Tonight is the Villains meeting at your place so mine will be almost empty." he handed an invite to Jay who was standing behind him menacingly. "What do you say? Will you come?"

"Well, it does sound interesting and I wont want to go home tonight." Mal said, thoughtfully. "But you see I really couldn't go anywhere without my two minions."

"No Goblins allowed, love." Anthony Tremaine stated.

"These Minions." Mal waved her hand carelessly at Evie and Carlos who nodded rapidly on cue. "I have to keep a close eye on Carlos after all. I'm sure you understand."

"Oh, of course." Anthony replied, having not even considered Evie and Carlos but then they'd been following Mal around a lot lately. He handed them invites. "Party starts at six. I'll be happy to see you there."

With that he walked away but not before Mal grabbed his watch, necklace, and coin purse.

**Manipulation-1 **

**Persuasion****-1 **

**Pick Pocketing-2**

**Stealing-2 **

Mal was annoyed.

"Thanks, for getting us invited." Evie said, neither she nor Carlos were disputing the Minion claim.

Mal shrugged.

"Now I just have to think of how to cause some Chaos." She hummed. "It's probably going to be a small group."

"You probably just sent Anthony scrambling to invite another boy and girl." Jay laughed, looking over the watch Mal had swiped. "He likes to have an equal number of boys and girls at his private parties or so I've heard from Ana Tremaine. Though she doesn't know why as she's never invited. " He looked at Mal. "We're actually going to this thing? You never go to parties."

"Yeah, I know." Mal said, shrugging. "But if tonight is the Villans meeting I don't want to go home. A bunch of old people talking about their past victories and complaining about how they failed while getting drunk off of whatever they scored from the ships. It's enough to drive even me crazy. By the way, Evie if the adults aren't home by two I'll be spending the night at your place."

Evie smiled at her. She liked the idea of a sleepover she'd never had one before.

"Sure, Mal." She said, "Of course."

"You know you could sell this watch and necklace to my dad for at least 20 gold each if you haggle correctly." Jay said, giving them back. "They are in better quality than we normally see around here."

Mal shrugged. Though she planned to do just that. She finally remembered her construction screen and brought it up with a thought. With a few more thoughts she found that the people in Auradon had given her enough materials to actually complete the roof. She decided to do that it looked like rain. Of course it always looked like rain.

**10:00:00 **

"Hey are you getting a new roof?" Carlos suddenly asked.

Mal noted that everyone was suddenly looking at the roof of the Bargen Castle she turned to see Goblins working on it.

"Yeah, mother said she's sick of waking up with wet sheets as the last big storm we had ruined her favorite set." Mal lied easily. "They were this emerald green color and almost felt like silk...or so I'm told. I wouldn't actually know. But she's decided to have the goblins fix it. Where she got the supplies I have no idea."

"MAL!" Maleficent's voice rang through the Isle.

The group of four made their way back to the Castle and looked up at Maleficent on her balcony.

"It's tax time go collect them!" Maleficent ordered tossing a money purse down. "Hurry along! Have _them _help."

"Whatever." Mal scoffed.

"You get to collect taxes?" Jay hissed as they walked away.

"Yeah, I always take a cut for myself for my hard work. Oddly I never get in trouble." Mal shrugged.

This made Jay laugh.

Evie and Carlos exchanged a look both feeling rather uneasy about this.

* * *

**Auradon **

Collecting Taxes was a great way for the people of Auradon to get a look at the Isle and it's inhabitants. Everyone was more than a little shocked.

Ben couldn't tear his eyes away from Mal but was frowning hard at what he was seeing of the Isle. It was when the group reached Pirate's Cove that Ben fell even more in love Mal could sword fight.

"Who is that girl? The one Mal is fighting?" he asked.

"Oh, we've established that that is Uma daughter of Ursula." Aerial said. "You'd think her pride would still be hurt from the Pirate Battle yesterday."

"Her coin purse certainly was." Aladdin laughed. "Those Villain kids can eat."

* * *

Mal twisted and turned making sure Uma didn't get a chance at her already sore and possibly bleeding arm again. She'd already gotten one good cut in.

"Should we stop this?" Evie wondered as they stood back and watched. "Isn't against the law to fight outside of Pirate Battles down here?"

"Yeah." Jay answered the second question his arms behind his head. "But, it's fair game during tax day from what I understand. Though why Uma is using that down here is beyond me. Ursula's shop is in the Bazaar."

"Revenge for yesterday?" Carlos suggested.

"Probably." Jay and Evie agreed.

It was clear to everyone that Uma was getting annoyed with Mal's fighting style.

Mal spun managed to get behind Uma and used her foot in the small of Uma's back to send her into the water.

"I win again, Uma." Mal said, making her sword vanish and noting that no one seemed to notice. "You better get out of the water before the sharks swarm on that chest wound." She looked at Jay, Carlos and Evie. "Where were we?"

"Mr. Smee's Sunken Treasures." Carlos read off the list in his hands. He'd found it in the coin purse. "It's that way."

Jay moved Carlos' arm in the proper direction as the other boy pointed.

They entered the run down and almost falling apart shop there was a cannonball in the middle of the shop which explained why'd they'd just climbed through the store front.

"That's one of ours." Evie hissed to Carlos who paled.

'One of ours' meaning one from Harriet's ship.

"Work on your aim." Carlos hissed back.

Evie nodded. She'd been the one yelling out aiming directions because Squirmy had gotten squirmy about his brothers being above deck and had bolted to join the fight leaving the cannoneers without someone to give orders so she'd taken charge surprisingly they'd listened.

Squirmy came out of the back with Squeaky and Sammy.

"What's up?" Sammy asked.

They noted that Squirmy's head was wrapped.

"Taxes." Mal stated. "and don't even think about challenging me. I just had to deal with Uma again."

"I'll get dad." Squirmy said, shooting back into the back.

Anthony Tramaine came in.

"Ah, Mal I heard you were down here." he said, smoothy looking around. "Have you seen Uma?"

"I just pushed her in the water with a chest wound." Mal answered off handedly. "Jay, put it down. Mother frowns on us stealing when they actually pay their taxes."

Jay sighed then huffed and set the compass back down.

Mr. Smee came out of the back with a small coin purse.

"Last and current." He said, quickly. "it's all there you can count it."

Mal did.

"Very wall, I'll tell mother and you can live to do business another day." Mal stated.

Mr. Smee smiled at her thanking her graciously as he saw the group of four from his shop. Then turned to the Tremaine boy wondering what he was doing down here.

* * *

Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were standing outside of the Tremaine residence that night at six thirty. Evie knocked seeing as Jay was keeping Mal from running off and abandoning them to the party on their own.

Anthony answered rather quickly and they presented their invitations. He let them in taking their coats like a proper gentleman. Of course he just threw them on the floor in the pile with the others but it was the thought that counted. He lead them into the living room where the others were.

Besides Anthony, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos there was Ginny Gothel, Joel Ratcliffe, and Uma.

"Are we the last ones here?" Jay wondered, annoyed there was no cute girls to hit on.

"No, I'm expecting two more." Anthony replied. "You're early." He ushered them to sit down and served them drinks. How he got his hands on the soda without Jay's help was a mystery though he probably just payed for it. It was flat of course but it was what they were used to. "Ah, that must be them now."

"Told you he scrambled to find two others to invite." Jay said.

"How did you get an invitation?" Claudine Frollo asked Carlos as she snuggled next to Jay who put his arm around her.

"Mal insisted I invite her minions." Anthony explained. "and this should be our final guest."

'Minions?' Uma mouthed to Mal who toasted her with her drink.

Anthony returned with Reza much to Carlos' dismay. It was clear who the last minute additions were. Uma and Reza.

"Now that everyone's here lets get this party underway." Anthony suggested.

"and what does one do at fancy stuck up parties?" Joel wondered. His eyes on Evie.

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Mal said, sipping her soda with an evil smirk. "Tonight should be beyond fun."

They all looked at her warily fearing whatever she had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

"and what does one do at fancy stuck up parties?" Joel wondered. His eyes on Evie.

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Mal said, sipping her soda with an evil smirk. "Tonight should be beyond fun."

They all looked at her warily fearing whatever she had planned.

* * *

"Oh, don't worry too much." Mal said, with a malicious smirk. "It wont hurt...much..."

Carlos wanted to be sick right then and there. Those were famous words in his life. When Mal said those words he normally ended up hurting.

"What do you have in mind?" Uma wondered.

"Truth or Dare." Mal replied. "We spin a bottle and whomever it lands on starts us off by spinning the bottle again to see who the victim will be. The whole Isle is free game for dares of course. Though if it's outside of the House we'll need proof of Dare completion."

"I've got an old camera." Anthony said, rather shocked that Mal was participating in this. "hang on I'll get it."

"Jay, guzzle." Mal said, handing him a bottle of soda.

Jay toasted her and downed the entire bottle without breathing. Everyone clapped for him rather impressed.

"Okay, here it is." Anthony said, "But, becareful with it. It's on it's last leg." he looked around. "Lets sit in front of the fire place. It's warmer over there."

They moved to sit in front of the fireplace in a circle.

Mal sat with Jay on her right, then Claudine, Reza, Uma, Joel, Ginny, Anthony, Evie and Carlos on Mal's left.

Mal could already tell Carlos wanted to chicken out.

**Quest!**

**Get Carlos through the game!**

**Get Carlos through the game and help him gain a little confidence. **

**Reward: **

**20 exp**

**? **

Mal was rather annoyed but supposed that she should probably look after her minion. Mal spun the bottle and sure enough it landed on Carlos to start the game. She heard someone snort probably Reza.

Carlos gathered what little courage he had and spun the bottle. It shocked everyone when it landed on Reza.

**You can give Carlos one command and gain points with him. You can also use this to subtly encourage him. **

"Well, go on, Carlos. " Mal said, bordley. "You hate Reza so it shouldn't be too hard to come up with something."

"Yeah." Carlos said, "Alright, Truth or Dare, Reza?"

"I choose Dare." Reza replied, there was no way Carlos could dish out anything good.

"I dare you to go into Dr. Facilier's office and steal his Tarot Cards." Carlos challenged. "The one's he keeps in his top left hand drawer of his desk."

The room was silent. Mal actually wanted to praise Carlos.

"Not a bad idea." She said, off handedly. "Well, Reza will you go or will you be called a chicken for the next week?"

"What?" Reza asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? If you refuse the Dare of lie you are out of the game." Mal replied, "the first one out is going to be known as 'Chicken' on the Isle by everyone for one week. The others will not be punished for their failures. "

Everyone looked uncomfortable with her statement.

"I'll go." Reza replied standing up.

"Ah, but then we all should." Uma replied. "Just to make sure you don't go and buy the exact same kind."

"Agreed." Mal said, smoothly.

* * *

**Auradon **

"Well, I guess that was to be expected." Ben sighed. "But I actually meant for her to do a good deed."

"It may not look like a good deed to you." Phillip replied, "But Mal did encourage Carlos and even praised him. They are not taught manors like we are. They have to do things subtly."

Everyone agreed with him.

Ben nodded slowly and watched as the VK's as everyone was already calling him here in the room snuck through the night.

* * *

**Stealth-10 **

Is what Mal had when they reached Dragon Hall. She wanted to curse again. With the adults all that the Castle the first generation of teens born on the Island were running loose and they'd had to dodge quite a few of them. Mal figured if they hadn't her level wouldn't have shot up so quickly.

"I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't chicken out." Jay volunteered.

"Don't do it for him." Carlos said, instantly. "It's his dare or he's a chicken."

Jay tossed a smile back at them as the group stood in a shadowed place that would hopefully allow them to be unseen and go unnoticed.

Anthony looked over at Mal she looked bored. This wasn't what he'd had in mind for the party. He'd wanted to get her to realize that he had feelings for her of course he had no idea what kind of man Mal liked. She hadn't shown interest in anyone. He moved to stand by her in the cold. Though it was summer in Auradon they could see their breath everytime they breathed.

It took twenty minutes before they came back.

"RUN!" Jay yelled.

They didn't ask questions just ran.

"What the hell?" Mal asked when they were a good distance away. "Dr. Facilier should be at the meeting with everyone else!"

"Apparently, he's super late!" Jay explained. They were all still running moving from shadow to shadow or at least Jay and Mal were moving with the shadows the others weren't having such an easy time of it. "We heard him telling Lucifer that he wanted to do a Tarot card reading before he went."

They didn't stop running all the way back to the Tremaine's where Anthony locked them in just as lightning boomed outside and it began to downpour. They sat in the same circle.

"Well, did you get the cards?" Ginny asked.

Reza blushed and shook his head.

"He backed out at the last second." Jay smirked. "Chicken."

"You are kicked out of the game." Mal stated, "I will inform everyone tomorrow that you shall be called Chicken for a week."

Reza nodded.

Anthony suddenly saw an opportunity.

"I apologize, Mal, I thought I had picked a worthy candidate for your company tonight but apparently I was mistaken." Anthony grabbed Reza's arm and threw him out into the rain. "There banished."

Mal would not admit it to anyone or herself but she actually liked that Anthony had done that for her. Though she was more happy that it made Carlos a little less tense.

"Just one problem." Carlos pointed out. "It was his turn."

"I'll take it." Claudine said, as Anthony rejoined them dumping snacks around in front of them but leaving the middle clear for the bottle. "Okay, come on bad luck. Bad luck."

She spun the bottle.

Mal picked up a moldy apple and bit into it. It wasn't half bad. The bottle slowed to Carlos. Talk about bad luck.

Carlos swallowed.

"Not who I wanted at all." Claudine sighed. "Okay, Carlos, Truth or Dare?"

Carlos glanced at Mal who gave a slight nod encouraging him.

"Dare." He said, shocking everyone in the room.

"I dare you to..." Claudine thought very hard for a second, then smirked. "Take a picture of Ana Tremaine while she's asleep."

Anthony coughed choking on his soda.

"That's my sister!" he snapped.

"and she can't look perfect all the time!" Claudine shot back. "I want proof."

Uma rolled her eyes she was bored.

"I'll do it!" Jay volunteered.

"SIT DOWN!" Claudine, Anthony and Mal chorused at once.

Evie giggled into her hand.

"This is Carlos' dare." Mal stated, "It's so simple anyone could do it. Besides you wouldn't come back and we all know it."

Jay shrugged he couldn't deny the truth. He'd get very friendly with Ana. Joel blew his bangs out of his eyes.

* * *

Mal rubbed her head hours later this was getting tedious. Joel, Claudine, and Ginny had lost, though were still there, Evie had refused a dare from Uma to let them see her without her make up on and had lost as well. Mal had been able to keep Carlos in the game but Uma, Anthony and Jay were pulling out most of the stops now. Mal had had to get creative. Daring Uma to dye her hair pink had nothing to do with keeping Carlos in the game she'd just wanted to humiliate Uma.

When Villain kids played truth or dare things always got complicated and messy.

Right now Mal was trying to come up with a really good one for Uma while Carlos tried not heave next to her. He'd been dared to eat ten rotten apples, two bags of stale chips, and some green thing that Joel had found in the pantry. The last thing it seemed was not agreeing with his stomach.

Uma smirked as the bottle landed on Anthony.

"Dare." Anthony replied, calmly trying to figure out how he'd stayed in this game. Uma and Mal were ruthless. Carlos and Jay he could handle but these girls were flat out scary. WHY WAS HE SAYING DARE?!

"I dare you to kiss Mal on the lips." Uma said, smugly.

Mal stiffened and the room went silent.

**Killer Intent/Bloodlust-1 **

**If you can feel it you can dish it out. **

She glanced to her right and sure enough Jay was glaring.

Anthony moved towards Mal.

Mal was frozen she couldn't move. MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! her body wouldn't obey her. She couldn't let him kiss her it would be her first kiss after all. Finally, her body moved when his lips were inches from her own. Her fist slammed into his cheek just as Madam Tremaine and her two daughters entered the room.

"What is going on here?" Madam Tremaine demanded as Anthony sat back rubbing his cheek.

"Private Party." he said, boldly. "Invitation only. Don't worry we didn't break anything, grandmother."

Madam Tremaine surveyed the room.

"Yes, well, party over. Off you go." She snapped. "Oh, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos your parents are still in the meeting."

Mal took deep calming breaths as soon as they were outside and Uma, Claudine, Ginny and Joel were gone.

"I thought you were actually going to let him kiss you." Evie cried as they all headed towards her and Carlos' house.

"My body wouldn't obey." Mal sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "I kept yelling at it to move but it wouldn't. FInally it did."

"That was close." Carlos said, "And thanks." they all looked at him. "You kept me in the game as long as you could."

Mal shrugged.

"Sorry I called you guys my minions." She stated.

"Huh?" Evie asked blinking at her. "Wait you didn't mean that?"

Jay broke out laughing. Mal shoved him he shoved back but not as hard as he'd shoved her.

* * *

It had started pouring again as they made their way towards Hell Hall and the Castle-Across-the-Way so when they arrived they were breathless not only from running but from laughing and bantering back and forth. Jay and Carlos said goodnight to Mal and Evie and both quickly made their way back to Hell Hall.

Going inside Mal looked around she'd actually never been in here before. She was lead to Evie's room and Evie was gracious enough to let her use the shower first. When Mal got out of the shower it was to see a pair of plum boxers and a plum cami waiting for her she dressed and left the bathroom so Evie could take a shower. She explored Evie's room sure enough everything in it was blue. Well, Mal couldn't criticize as her room was purple. Evie finally came back out of the bathroom dressed the same as Mal only in blue.

"Well, this is it." Evie said, motioning around her room.

"It's about the same size as mine." Mal pointed out. "and it looks almost exactly like I imagined."

Evie smiled brightly.

It was late so they both went to bed. They woke a few hours later to a loud crash. Both scrambled to get dress then were off running to see what the noise was. Mal had her sword in her hand. The noise was a drunk Evil Queen who'd fallen on to the couch which had collapsed. Mal put her sword away. She'd been hoping for a fight with some burglars. She stretched her arms over her head and her back cracked she'd actually had a goodnight's sleep.

"Is she just getting home?" Evie wondered.

"If she is so is Cruella and I think Jay spent the night with Carlos." Mal said.

The girls were out the door and running towards Hell Hall in a flash. They met with Jay and Carlos who seemed to be scared shitless.

"Mom's home." Carlos said, looking over his shoulder. Sure enough the vile woman began screaming for Carlos. "So any suggestions on where we can get a few more hours of sleep?"

"Not my place." Jay scoffed as they headed back toward the main part of the Isle. "My room is in the front of the shop so I can make sure no one steals us blind. Though it would probably be ideal as Dad just passes out and doesn't wake for hours."

"My place it is." Mal yawned. They looked at her in shock. "Don't give me that look. It's big enough we wont even run into my mother."

Of course that didn't hold true and Maleficent seemed to be waiting for them when they arrived back at Bargain Castle.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Mal was shocked now there was a question her mother had never asked her before.

"At Evie's." Mal said, truthfully. "Avoiding your party. Evil Queen and Jafar have passed out and Cruella is on a rampage. We're going up to one of the spare rooms to hang out and plot a great scheme. The people in the Bazaar are pissing me off."

With that Mal brushed past her mother. Jay, Carlos and Evie greeted Maleficent with respect then rushed after Mal quickly.

"You talk to your mom like that?" Evie hissed in shock once they were in an abandoned room. It was empty of course.

"No, not really." Mal sighed, "But then she's never asked me where I've been before either. I normally just have free reign to do what I want."

"So we Scheming or sleeping?" Jay yawned.

"I've got a scheme." Mal sighed, "I want to release one of the crocs in the Bazaar it shouldn't be too hard to get it there."

"You are so evil." Evie deadpanned.

"Why thank you." Mal said, with a smug smirk. She sat in the window sill. "I hate this place."

"No kidding." Jay agreed laying out on the floor. "But what are we going to do about it? We're stuck here. We were born here and we'll die here. That's just the way it is."

Carlos sighed from where he was sitting. Evie looked depressed. Mal noticed all the reactions.

"There has to be away. Some way, anyway..." Mal growled staring out at Auradon.

_"Otherwise what use is this Gamer Power? You Auradon people gave me this power but never explained how to use it. " _

As if in answer to her question and thoughts a screen appeared.

**Quest!**

**Improve Life if only a Little!**

**Use this spell to fix electronics.**

**You cease the ticks, I will now fix, with a wave of my hand, you will be grand**

**Fix two electronics!**

**Reward: **

**10g**

**Store Page!**

Mal was beyond shocked. Were they telling her that she could use magic behind the barrier.

"Ugh." Evie suddenly cried, they all looked at her. "My golden apple watch broke."

She held up a tiny pocket watch for them to see.

"I bought it last week."

Mal walked over and took it, none of them noticed Maleficent peeking in the door.

"This would be easy to fix with magic." Mal said, and made it look like she was thinking. "Maybe something like..._You cease the ticks, I will now fix, with a wave of my hand, you will be grand..._"

They all watched in shock as green magic swirled around Mal's hand and the watch and seconds later the watch was ticking again.

Mal dropped it instantly.

"You did magic!" They looked to see Maleficent had burst into the room.

"I did what?" Mal asked playing dumb. "But that's impossible, Mother. I don't even know how I did that. I just made up some stupid rhyme."

"Stupid or not it worked." Evie breathed picking the watch up reverently. Jay and Carlos were on either side of Mal staring at it. "You can use magic inside the barrier."

Mal was dragged by her mother to the living room/kitchen area and presented with the microwave. Her friends had followed.

**Fixing spell-1 **

"The spell here is Lizard's Tongue and demon spawn, turn this blasted thing on." Maleficent informed. "Now, do mother proud, Mal."

_"Lizard's Tongue and Demon Spawn, turn this blasted thing on." _Mal repeated instinctively twirling her hand and wanting the magic to hit the microwave. Instantly, it turned on and popcorn began popping. Though it already smelled burnt. "I can't believe it. These stupid rhymes work."

**Activation Spell-1 **

"Okay try your first one again." Jay said, having emptied his pockets on the table. "Ah, here it is." He held up a cell phone. "Go on."

Mal took it.

_"You cease the ticks, I will now fix, with a wave of my hand, you will be grand..." _Sure enough it was surrounded in green light from Mal's hand and looked a little better for wear. _"Lizard's Tongue and Demon Spawn, turn this blasted thing on!" _

The screen lit up and they were soon looking at all the apps on it. Carlos was amazed and claimed it to examine it.

**Quest!**

**Improve life if only a little!**

**Reward: **

**10g**

**You can now access the Store Page. **

**Here you can sell items that you've fixed to both the Isle and Auradon! **

Mal's head was spinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fear not I have not stopped the story!**

**Food rewards are coming!**

* * *

**Auradon**

"You gave her magic?" Ben asked Fairy Godmother who was holding a villain spellbook from the Museum. "is...is that wise?"

"It's nowhere near enough magic to break the barrier." Beast shocked everyone by saying. "In fact I have an idea of my own. Godmother, why don't we make it so Mal can find spell book pages and Potion Recipe pages around the Isle or win them in quests. While she will hold true to her evil ways she may just use the shop function to help others on the Isle."

Everyone gapped at their king he was encouraging this?

"Oh, what a wonderful idea." Belle said, with a smile.

"Lets give Mal a fun one first." Ben thought out loud. "Like a potion to turn someone's hair pink or only speak in rhymes...I don't really know what would be considered fun over there."

"None of us do." Cinderella said, "Look at that castle it needs cleaning!"

"Resist, dear." Charming said, placing a hand on hers. "You can clean one of the wine cellars when we get home."

Cinderella nodded. She maybe a Princess now but old habits died hard. She still found herself with a compulsion to clean sometimes.

"I would think the second potion." Phillip said, "I do believe they would get a "Kick out of it" as you children are saying these days."

Ben nodded he'd been leaning towards that one as well now he just had to figure out a quest to get the girl the potion.

* * *

Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos were not surprised when the next day everyone on the Isle knew that Mal could do magic inside the barrier. It was Jay who heard the news first. As soon as he'd heard it he'd run to Bargain Castle and climbed into Mal's room he woke and got a bloody nose for his trouble.

* * *

**Auradon**

Ben was seething how dare that low life hood climb into Mal's room! But wow, she could really handle herself couldn't she?

* * *

Jay was sitting outside of Mal's bedroom door tending to his bloody nose as Mal got ready for the day. Maleficent had stopped to stare.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded as Mal finally opened her bedroom door.

Jay motioned to Mal's balcony and his nose.

"Dont worry, Mal, once mummy finds the spellbook she brought with her to the Isle you'll be able to cast a shield to keep the riff raff out." Maleficent cooed and patted Mal's cheek.

Jay's jaw dropped.

"She's lost it." Mal said, shaking her head.

"No kidding. She'd bragged to everyone on the Isle that you have magic." Jay blurted finally remembering why he was there. "i came to tell you as soon as heard. The Goblins wouldn't let me in though so I had to climb into your room."

"Do it again and I'll break your nose!" Mal snapped, then ran a hand over her face and pulled Jay into her room shutting her door. "Wanna know why I can use magic behind the barrier and no one else can?"

"I'm dying to know." Jay informed his nose having finally quit bleeding if it was one thing Mal knew how to do it was throw a punch.

"I need your word as a Thief that you won't tell anyone."

Jay easily gave it and his mind was soon reeling.

**Create a party!**

**Playing alone is so boring so invite a friend!**

It gave no reward information. Mal was assuming those Auradon snobs thought that friendship was it's own reward. It taught her what to do.

"Okay, hold an Fin minute!" Mal snapped. Jay cocked his eyebrow at her. "It's saying I can form a party."

"We'll need chips, and soda, " Jay began listing off.

"Not that kind of party." Mal snapped though her lips were twitching. "Uh...okay...so...Form Party..." she got asked to name the party. "I have to name it...uh...VK's...Invite Jay son of Jafar..."

A red screen shot up in front of Jay.

"I press yes?" he asked.

"I don't know." Mal snapped flustered. "Games are Carlos' thing not mine."

"I'm pressing yes." Jay informed him. "Whoa it's welcoming me to the Game."

Mal walked him through the functions.

"I don't have a shop function." Jay almost pouted as they left Mal's room.

In Mal's mind they'd been shut up in her room too long together her mother might jump to conclusions.

"Must be because I'm the Gamer and you're just in the party." Mal hissed back.

Jay nodded accepting that.

They'd almost made it to the stairs that would take them outside when Maleficent stopped them.

"Mal, you're not going out without breakfast are you?"

So Mal and Jay were forced to endure breakfast with Maleficent who sat mumbling to herself and plotting they ate as much as they could stomach and the fled. They'd just reached the far side of the bazaar when they found Evie and Carlos leading a crock on a leash. Evie was leading it while Carlos dropped molded and smelly meat. Both were bleeding.

"Not what I had planned but it'll work." Mal said, shrugging. "Wonder if I can come up with some kind of Healing spell."

"How'd you guys get the leash on it?" Jay wondered taking it from Evie.

"You don't wanna know how that went down." Carlos whimpered shivering.

Evie's outfit was almost in shreds and Mal actually felt bad for her as she put her hands on the other girls leg. She focused with all her might on healing and green light spilled out of her hands.

**Healing Touch-1 **

Mal shook her head when it was over that had been a rush but Evie's leg was healed. She almost passed out after finishing Healing Evie. So they took her and the crock to the Castle-Across-The-Way and tucked her into Evie's bed.

* * *

**Auradon **

Ben repressed the cheer he wanted to give. Mal had done something good! That meant she was starting to earn points towards coming to Auradon he was one step closer to getting to meet her!

"We didn't even need to give her a quest." Belle smiled. "She must care for Evie Daughter of Evil Queen."

They were further pleased when Mal woke up and healed Carlos as well before passing out again.

"That should be 10 points each." Jasmine stated. "Helping others with no ulterior motives."

There was debate on how many points she should be awarded.

* * *

**Auradon Points!**

**Auradon Points are gathered by doing good deeds and will earn you rewards. When you earn enough you'll be able to go to Auradon. **

Mal blinked at the screen.

**You've earned 10 Auradon points for Healing Evie!**

**You've earned 10 Auradon points for healing Carlos! **

She would need to inform Jay about this. Wtf?! She could earn her way to Auradon?

She got up and went to find the others. Jay was raiding the fridge while Evie and Carlos sat with the crock who was nipping playfully at Evil Queen. The crock rushed to Mal who patted it. It seemed to respond well to her.

"Apparently, we made a new minion." Jay said, mouthful of whatever he'd found. "

The VK's in the room knew that in this case Jay meant friend not minion.

"He's been on his best behavior for over two hours now." Evie reported.

"Do you think he'll still help us with our plan?" Carlos wondered.

"What evil deed are you four planning?" Evil Queen perked up.

"We're going to release Jet here into the Bazaar, mother." Evie answered. She pulled her watch out. "If we leave now we'll make it in time for Rush Hour."

They bid their farewells and left.

"Jet?" Mal wondered.

"Short for Jet Stream." Carlos beamed. "He's like a jet when he swims through the water. He's really fast."

**Jet has joined your team as your pet/minion.**

**Jet-1**

**Affection lvl dictates how much Jet likes you and how well he will listen and obey.**

**Combat lvl dictates how strong he is in a fight.**

Mal was a little annoyed that she didn't get a choice in the matter but then again she didn't have a evil pet minion like the others did so she guessed this would work. Somehow she just knew her mother would approve.

When they got to the Bazaar it was packed.

"Okay, Jet, you can go and frighten as many people as you want even hurt them but don't kill them." Mal ordered, taking the leash off of him. She gave him a big chunk of meat and his tail wagged happily. "Go on now."

Jet shot off to terrorize the Bazaar. The screams of horror and terror had Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos laughing and smiling.

* * *

**Auradon **

"Easy come easy go." Erik sighed.

"This is going to be harder than we thought." Ariel sighed.

"It has been ingrained in them since they were born to be evil." Ben spoke, everyone listened. "So it makes since that it will take awhile to teach them how to be good and even if we do they probably indulge in schemes like this from time to time just to get it out of their system. Nature vs. Nurture."

"I see in this case both Nature and Nurture was bad." Belle nodded trying to follow her son's thoughts. "So these poor children never stand a chance. We did this to them. We sealed them their out of fear that they would turn out like their parents and by doing so we assured that they would turn out like their parents."

"Exactly." Ben nodded.

He really hated blaming them but it was their fault none of them had checked in on the children of the villains or the villains and the Isle proved that.

He hoped this gave them something to think about.

* * *

Mal praised Jet when he came up to her at the Castle after having fun.

**You can now send your pet on quests!**

**Terrorize the Bazaar pet adventure has been unlocked!**

**Your pet will always return with rewards.**

**Rewards:**

**100 Zeny**

**x2 blue silk**

**x2 purple silk**

**1 cell phone**

**x8 Rotten apples**

**x1 Potion Recipe **

It was that last one that had Mal's attention. A potion recipe she could do that too? She'd have to think of away to make this viable for the others to believe that she somehow just had it. Her mind turned as a little girl about five approached her though the girl looked wary of Jet.

"Mal?" Mal gave the girl a hard look. "It's broke." she held up a fire truck. Then a money purse. "Please fix it."

For someone reason this tugged on her heart strings. She actually didn't want to charge the girl.

"Mal will do it free!" Maleficent was just suddenly there and had declared it for everyone to hear. "To prove to the rabble that she can do magic!"

Mal was annoyed but at least that solved her delima.

The girl looked so happy. Mal wondered who she was she didn't look more than five but on the Isle you could never tell because they never got proper food or sunlight. She glanced above the girl's head.

**Jenna Daughter of the 39th Thief **

"Jenna!" Jay hissed, obviously knowing her. "Don't act all goody and needy like that! We're bad and evil remember?"

Jenna didn't seem to understand because her eyes filled with tears and she turned to leave.

Mal hated herself as she grabbed the truck. Jenna's eyes filled with hope. Mal looked it over as people watched. Carlos could fix this easily without magic of that she had no doubt but then again she could rule this Isle if she showed them magic. The law of the Isle was the strongest and baddest ruled. With magic that was her.

"Warning!" Jay bellowed. "The following rhyme is actually a spell though it sounds stupid and made up!"

_"You cease the ticks, I will now fix, with a wave of my hand, you will be grand!" _Mal said, she was blushing and sweat dropping as she rotated her hand which had green magic swirling around it. The magic swirled around the firetruck and fixed it. _"Lizard's Tongue and Demon spawn, turn this blasted thing on!" _

Several adults chuckled at that one but the firetruck lit up and began making noise.

Jenna took it from Mal and touched a button that made it go silent.

"Thank you, Princess Mal!" Jenna cried. "Thank you!"

With that Jenna ran off to her father who looked very unhappy with her but amused with her at the same time. The gathered people who'd witnessed Mal's magic were all in awe.

"Princess?" Evie smirked.

"Jet." Mal said, boredly as she turned to go in. She heard Evie shriek then felt Jet rub against her as she entered the Castle. Jay came in behind them laughing, Carlos came behind him with Evie who looked startled. Jet had only nipped playfully at her skirt but he'd almost torn it as well. That baby croc needed trained. "So I found something good." Mal told them when they reached the upstairs. "I meant to show you this morning but got distracted."

"What?" Carlos asked taking the paper Mal was showing them. It looked like a page out of a book. "Ah! This is a Potion Recipe?"

"What?" Evie took it with Jay and Maleficent reading over her shoulders while Carlos cowered behind Mal and nudged Jet forward with his foot.

"Oh, I know this one." Maleficent cackled making two out four teens jump. "They will talk in Rhymes. It was a favorite of Evil Queen when she was growing up. Where did you get, Mal?"

"The Tremain's." Mal lied. "While we were playing Truth or Dare I found it."

**Lying-2 **

Mal's eye twitched.

"I thought we could try to brew it and then put on some apples and sell them." Mal informed.

Maleficent was so pleased she rushed them all to the kitchen and got everything ready for them. Mal was annoyed that they had everything the Potion needed but not any food.


	5. Chapter 5

"So who are we going to give these to?" Carlos asked stirring the potion.

"One is going straight to Uma." Mal stated. "Then I was thinking Reza."

Carlos tried to fight off a smile but couldn't. He grinned at her.

"Well, the Chicken thing isn't going to be enough torture." Mal defended her actions trying to make it look like she hadn't meant to do it for Carlos. "and if this doesn't give him enough I'll come up with something else. Maybe i'll send Jet after him or something. I need time to think."

Evie looked over what they had.

"Jay, we're missing Hemlock." she stated, "I know this recipe I've memorized my mother's spell book."

"Where can I get Hemlock?"

"On the border to No Where." Carlos answered. "Near the giant dead tree. It grows wild around the base. We'll need the moss from the south side of the tree as well. South, Jay, that's important."

"Got it." Jay nodded. "Back in a flash."

With that Jay left.

Maleficent was very pleased that Mal was taking this seriously. The way she was frowning over the cauldron as she brewed and prepared the ingredients reminded her of her when she was first learning to brew. She felt something inside her but couldn't identify the feeling so she brushed it off.

Jay returned just in time for the moss and hemlock to be prepared and added to the potion.

Mal was sweating badly. She was focused on the Potions yes but she was also focused on keeping her magic swirling around her hands as she did so that the magic would work. She'd read through the page and it suggested this method if a beginner was making the Potion. It was so hard. A look at the Page showed that she was almost done she just needed to stir for five minutes and let sit for ten off of the flame before they started soaking the apples in it.

She finally collapsed on to the stool Carlos had quickly moved behind her. The green swirling magic around her hands vanished dying out as she lost focus. She was left panting.

"Take it off the fire, Carlos." She ordered weakly.

Carlos quickly did and put the flame out. Evie mopped the sweat from Mal's head with a cloth.

Ten minutes later Mal was feeling much better and Maleficent was almost pleased.

**Rhyme Potion-1 **

**Potion Brewing-1 **

**Magic Control- 1**

"Not bad for a first attempt." Maleficent said, gleefully. "You're tired now but you just need practice. This is a wonderful way to learn to control your magic. After awhile you'll use your magic subconsciously to brew the potions and wont need to call up and manifest it like that."

Mal nodded still a little pale.

"What's the next part?" Jay wondered looking into the cauldron at the blue gel.

"That part is easy." Mal set the eight apples on the table. "We soak the apples in the potions for an hour. They should absorb the gel into them making the potions vanish."

"Then we sell them and make some money." Jay said, rubbing his hands.

"That's right." Mal agreed. "Don't touch the potion with your bare skin."

Jay and Carlos were careful putting the apples in. They sunk right to the bottom.

* * *

**Auradon**

"That girl has a real potential for brewing potions." Someone from the council said. "It needs to be encouraged."

"She's tired." Ben said, frowning. "and yet she doesn't rest she goes about her scheme at the expense of her health. I don't understand."

"Maleficent knows of the scheme." Phillip pointed out. "She would see it as a weakness if Mal rested just after brewing the potions and didn't see it through to the end."

Ben nodded he guessed that made sense but he was still worried. She was so pale. He was kind of glad that her friends were doing their best to take care of while not appearing to take care of her because Maleficent wasn't leaving them alone. He wondered how she was going to handle magic if it wore her out this much brewing one potion. Then again he didn't have magic so he didn't know if it was stressful and draining to brew Potions or not. Perhaps he would ask Fairy Godmother or someone else who knew magic and had possibly brewed Potions.

"So Mal let Jay into the game do we start quests and rewards for him now too?" Ben asked.

"That is how it works." Beast confirmed. "and he is one of the ones you wanted to bring over. I would have thought she'd share the power with the other two by now as well."

"It seems like a big coincident that the four children that i wanted to bring over are actually friends." Ben thought out loud. "very well, son of Jafar, do something nice for Carlos."

He quickly typed in a quest.

* * *

"Huh?" Jay asked blinking at the screen in front of him.

"What?" Carlos asked looking into the cauldron as well. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if they were supposed to change color." Jay lied, as he used a ladle to get each apple out of the cauldron and set on tray. "They seem to..."

"Bluish." Evie supplied. "Did we do it wrong?" She looked around frantically but Maleficent had finally left them alone. "She said we had done well for a first attempt."

"Invite Evie Daughter of Evil Queen." Mal muttered quickly. "Invite Carlos son of Cruella."

Carlos blinked at the black and white screen in front of him while Evie blinked at the blue one in front of her.

"We press yes?" Evie asked.

"Just do it." Jay grinned. "I'm already in because I got here early to warn Mal about everyone knowing she had magic."

Both Carlos and Evie shrugged and pressed yes and were given a quick run down of what was going on.

"So this is how you can do magic behind the barrier." Carlos breathed. "Do you think Evie and Jay will get magic too?"

"I probably will." Evie nodded. "But Jay?"

"Yeah, why include me?" Jay wondered.

"Your dad was a grand sorcerer wasn't he?" Carlos asked, "So wouldn't it stand to reason that you stand a chance of inheriting magic as well as the girls?"

"Well, I never thought about like that before." Jay said, frowning. "I suppose if we follow that logic I have a 50/50 chance of having magic."

"Look!" Evie suddenly cried. "The apples are a shining red now."

"Wow, if I didn't know we soaked these in potion I'd say they were freshly picked." Mal whistled. She looked over the page again. "They should be safe to handle now but lets just take the tray with us. How much do you think we can get out of these?"

"Lets milk it for all it's worth." Jay grinned. "These look fresh. Let someone make an offer and we'll haggle from there."

He leaned close to Mal while Evie and Carlos spoke happily over how wonderful the apples looked.

"I've got a quest to track down Reza and make sure he buys an apple." Jay told her. "So I guess I'm about to go off and earn my to Auradon."

"Check the science lab at the school." Mal replied.

Jay nodded and took off.

"Where's he going?" Carlos wondered.

"He got a quest." Mal informed. "I'll explain as we go. Jet, lets move."

Jet happily followed and Evie carried the tray. Mal explained to them about quests and what she'd recently found out about earning their way to Auradon. Carlos and Evie were suitably shocked by that last part.


	6. Chapter 6

Jay cursed as he pulled Reza along and looked to see that he did indeed have two new tag alongs. The boy that was his age looked lost, confused and just plain out of it but Jay was used to seeing him like this the younger boy looked worried, scared, and panicked again the way he always looked when Jay saw him.

"Hadie why are you and Hal following me?" He asked the younger boy knowing that the older one wouldn't answer.

"Hal is having one of his...episodes and wants to see our sister." Hadie replied. "Figured you were going to lead us to her."

"Fine." Jay sighed, rolling his eyes. "Come on she's this way."

It didn't take long for them to find Mal, Carlos and Evie.

"Why am I here?!" Reza bellowed, still fighting to get free.

"Nothing big." Jay said, he showed Reza the apples. "I just wanted to show you these lovely apples and see if you wanted to buy one."

"These are straight from Auradon." Carlos lied. "Can you believe someone threw these away?"

Reza's mouth watered.

"10 coin sound good?" Reza asked.

"Sounds perfect." Jay said, and took the money. Carlos gave Reza an apple. "Okay, go back to your lab now."

Reza smartly left and quickly.

"Mal, " Jay sighed, "Delivery."

"I didn't order anything." Mal frowned. She looked to her left when she felt someone take her hand. She was about to snap at the person but stopped when she saw who it was. "Hal." she breathed and looked around to see Hadie toeing the ground nearby with his hands in his pockets. "Hadie...OH NO! I was supposed to meet you two at Father's today!"

"Yeah." Hadie said, nodding.

Hal nodded too his long blue hair that was down to his shoulders fell in his face as he did.

"Crap, I forgot. I got distracted. " Mal cursed.

"Uh, Mal?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, right." Mal said, "Carlos, Evie I'd like you to meet my twin brother Hal and my younger half brother Hadie the sons of Hades. Guys this is Carlos son of Cruella and Evie daughter of Evil Queen."

* * *

**Auradon **

"She has brothers? " Ben wondered. "A twin and she's the Daughter of Hades. Wow, she got a bad roll on parents."

Hercules privately agreed though was a little shocked to find out that Hades had three children. He'd have to tell the other Gods and Goddesses when he got home that night.

Ben was staring at Hal now. He had never thought of himself as gay before but wow Hal was ...wow. He frowned to himself hadn't he just been thinking something similar about Mal. No he'd just thought that she was cute. Hal was...wow. He wondered why that was the only way he could think to describe the thin, pale, frail looking boy.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Ben found himself thinking out loud.

* * *

Mal couldn't believe she'd forgotten her day to spend time with her father. She only went to see her brothers. Hadie lived with his mother but Hal lived with their father and suffered for it everyday. She squeezed Hal's hand but he just stared straight ahead like he always did.

"He's having an...episode." Hadie said, fidgeting. "er,...can I buy one of those?"

"No." Mal told him. "these are special apples. You've heard that I can do magic?"

"Yeah, that's really cool." Hadie said, with a grin. "Did you put a spell on them?"

"We made a potion." Mal said, in a low voice.

Hadie nodded.

"What's so special about them?" Mal grinned it was Uma.

"Just look at them." Mal said, "Fresh apples and someone threw them out. We're selling them. So what do you say only 10 coin."

Uma frowned and studied the apples then tried to barter. As expected Mal stepped in and cut her down over and over again. So she finally paid the original 10 coin. She wondered off to eat her treasure.

Mal ended up talking with Hadie for awhile and even stole him a Slop Shop coffee for his journey home later that night. She kept Hal with her as she knew that he wasn't going to want to be away from her for sometime.

Maleficent frowned when she saw who Mal had brought home for dinner. She guessed that she should have expected it. It had been over two months since she'd seen her son she idly wondered what Hades had done to him this time.

"I see Hal will be joining us." She said. "Hal, come greet mummy."

Hal's brow wrinkled in confusion like it was hard for him to think but after a pause he went to Maleficent and kissed her cheek. She patted him and presented him with a book. Maleficent noticed that Mal seemed to relax a bit and wondered why Mal always felt the need to be worried about bringing Hal home with her. Maleficent didn't hate the boy she wouldn't torture him though she was sure that was what Hades did on the occasions when Hal got like this.

Hal blinked at the book in his hands. He loved reading he was shocked that his mother had remembered that. They didn't spend much time around each other. He ate burnt clams that night then he curled up in a chair next to Diablo's perch and began reading. He was soon lost to the pages.

* * *

**Auradon **

"I wonder if he has mental problems." someone said.

"I wonder what Hades did to him." Hercules countered. "I'm sure the boy is all there. Hades was a cruel man no doubt he hasn't changed. i wouldn't put it past him to take his anger and frustration out on his children. "

"If Maleficent knows this then why would she let Hal live with him?" Ben wondered. "He likes to read."

Belle and Beast noticed the small smile on their sons lips and wondered what to make of it.

"He's such a cute boy." Belle found herself saying.

"That blue hair looks good on him." Ariel said with a small laugh.

Ben found himself wanting to give this boy the power of Gamer as well but that would be Mal's choice it was up to her whom she shared the gift with.

* * *

Mal watched her brother sleeping in the chair she hated to wake him but if she didn't he'd be sore in the morning. She woke him and took him to his room next to hers and tucked him into bed.

"Night, Mal." Hal mumbled as he clung to his pillow.

"Night, Hal." Mal said back.

She sighed when he pulled her into bed with him. She got comfortable and held him while he clung to her and they both fell asleep.


End file.
